


A Way To Make You Smile

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [16]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Closeted Character, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Siblings, radio days, sammy stevens has no sense of self preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: After months of squinting at the TV, complaining about not being able to read schedules because 'the font is too small' (it's always been the same size, Jack knows for a fact because his office uses the exact same format three floors up), and headaches which don't seem to go away in the face of painkillers - Jack finally figures it out.Sammy needs glasses."I don't need glasses," he protests, inevitably, when Jack points out that he, y'know, can't fucking see.[in which Sammy and Jack are Definitely Not Boyfriends, Sammy can't see, and Lily has an important announcement.]





	A Way To Make You Smile

After months of squinting at the TV, complaining about not being able to read schedules because 'the font is too small' (it's always been the same size, Jack knows for a fact because his office uses the exact same format three floors up), and headaches which don't seem to go away in the face of painkillers - Jack finally figures it out.

Sammy needs glasses.

"I don't need glasses," he protests, inevitably, when Jack points out that he, y'know, can't fucking see. They're eating lunch sitting on a cold stone bench outside the station, shivering but enduring because the break room smells like ass and the ghosts of microwaved fish, knees touching as they pick over soggy sandwiches from the deli next door. Jack always flirts with the old lady behind the counter and gets a free drink, which has Sammy muttering about favouritism every time.

They've only been fucking for a couple of months, and Jack is pretty sure that not much has really changed between them and him being the one to notice Sammy's issue isn't a boyfriend thing… he's just a concerned friend who's sick of listening to Sammy bitch about not being able to read stuff from a distance. He always tells him what the signs or notices say, sure, but that's just polite.

"Oh really," Jack points out a sign for a nearby pizza place. "What does that say?"

Sammy very carefully doesn't squint, because that would be letting Jack win.

"Starbucks," he hedges - because the logo is green and white and round - and Jack just gives him one of his patented unimpressed Looks because he's pretty sure Starbucks doesn't sell by the slice. Sammy holds out for a solid five seconds against the judgement before giving in, grudgingly. "Fine, I'll see a… what are they called?"

"An optician. Jesus, when was the last time you saw a doctor?" Jack shakes his head and tries not to crack when Sammy just blinks balefully - in a manner which he now can't help but see as owlish - and purposefully ignores the question in favour of making him laugh. Resisting the urge to lean in and kiss him is… a test. Jack hadn't realised how determined Sammy was about staying in the closet and what that really meant for them until they were actually dating. Or not dating. Because they're not. "You've got no sense of self preservation."

"Maybe my eyes are just perfect," Sammy sniffs delicately, removing the pickles from his sandwich with exaggerated disgust and putting them on Jack's open greaseproof wrapping. Jack doesn't need to trade back his tomatoes in turn, because Sammy always takes them without asking anyway.

They've always been in sync with each other - passing ketchup one way across the table and mustard the other; ordering takeout without asking what the other wants; turning off the radio within seconds if that one song starts that reminds Jack of his worst summer in high school, or Sammy of his gaslighting fuck of an ex...

Still. Definitely not a boyfriend situation. They're just... close.

"Maybe you should get them checked anyway?" Jack takes a sip of the diet coke they've been sharing... because what's the fun of a free drink if you can't both enjoy it? At least neither of them backwash like his disgusting sister (he resists the urge to make a spit and swallow joke just to see how red he can get Sammy to turn in the cold). "Like I know radio isn't a visual medium, but you should still probably be able to see."

"Did you just say I've got a face for radio?" Sammy presses a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt, and Jack charitably decides not to push him off the bench for being a melodramatic idiot. There's a reason Sammy's the one who wants to get into presenting, while Jack is more than happy to stay mostly behind the scenes (he may or may not refer to himself as The Puppet Master when there's a little too much beer flowing).

"You know how I feel about your face," he wiggles his eyebrows at Sammy instead, reminding him of exactly what he did to that face last night, and waits until the guy is a satisfying shade of salmon before he ruins it. "You blind motherfucker."

"I hate you, you-"

"What are you assholes up to?" Lily breaks into the conversation - which they were so focused on they apparently didn't register her approach - and takes them both by surprise. She's actually appropriately dressed for the weather, flicking Jack's ear with her gloved fingers and giving Sammy a hug in greeting, and ignores her brother's squawks as she pushes her way between them on the bench and steals the rest of the coke.

Jack and Sammy exchange a knowing look - the backwasher can keep it.

"Sammy needs glasses," Jack rats him out immediately, and Sammy throws up his hands in defeat because he's got no chance with both the Wrights on his case about this.

"I don't-"

"The hell are you doing over here, anyway?" Jack continues, ignoring his protests. "They can't give you enough lunch break to get back across town before-"

"I quit."

"You _what_?" Sammy blinks, as they both gape at Lily. She always did drop a bombshell like a pro. "Are you okay? What-"

"I'm fine, I got a better offer," she waves them off like job offers good enough to quit on the spot for just happen every day. "That's why I'm over here. I've got a proposition for you guys."

Jack and Sammy look at each other across Lily - lunch long forgotten as trepidation and excitement builds in them both, because despite knowing nothing yet they can tell something big is about to change - and Sammy… Sammy can't resist.

"Well," he says, deadpan. "I didn't see that coming."

This time, Jack _does_ push him off the bench. 


End file.
